Daily Sex
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [Minjae Fanfiction] No Summary. Oneshoot/Rate M/BL/Mpreg


MINJAE FANFICTION

DAILY SEX

CAST

SHIM CHANGMIN X KIM JAEJOONG

ONESHOOT/BL/RATE M/MPREG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungg…" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tebal seorang namja tampan yang masih tertidur.

"Eummm... eumm..." mendengar lenguhan dari pasangannya, namja cantik ini semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap penis pasangannya.

"Jae..." namja tampan yang merasa tidurnya diganggu itu pun akhirnya terbangun dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh "istri" nya ini.

"Humm..." namja cantik yang dipanggil jae ini hanya bergumam sambil menghisap mainan kesukaannya ini. Beginilah kebiasaan namja cantik ini setiap pagi. Membangunkan suaminya dengan cara yang cukup vulgar.

"Aigoo..." dengan penuh sayang, namja bernama shim changmin itu mengelus lembut rambut sang istri.

Plopp... namja cantik itu melepaskan hisapannya pada penis suaminya.

"Daddy..." namja cantik ini naik ke badan suaminya dan memeluknya dengan manja.

"Waeyo? Manja sekali hmm?" dipeluknya erat tubuh sang pujaan hatinya.

"Mommy rindu daddy..." ucapnya manja

"Mianhe... Daddy sangat sibuk sekali.." changmin meminta maaf sambil mengecupi wajah istri manisnya ini.

"Humm... arraseo.." jawab sang istri

"Ingin apa hum?"

"Ingin daddy boleh?" sang istri menatap suaminya dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Bukan kah baru seminggu yang lalu kita bercinta hum? Dan mommy bilang, badan mommy sakit semua."

"Ya, tapi mommy ingin bercinta pagi ini daddy.."

"Wae?"

"Daddy tahu? Hole mommy terus berkedut minta diisi dengan penis daddy." Bisik si istri manja.

"Oh Shit Shim Jaejoong!" changmin menggeram menahan gairah akibat provokasi ucapan istrinya

Dibaliknya tubuh ringan sang istri, sehingga sekarang jaejoong terkurung dibawah changmin.

"Jangan salahkan daddy jika mommy tidak bisa jalan lagi eoh?"

Eumphh... Eumph... dengan lahap changmin memakan bibir merah sang istri. Bibir ini yang selalu menggodanya, bibir ini yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor yang changmin sangat menyukainya. Apalagi saat bibir ini mendesahkan namanya saat mencapai orgasme.

"Eungg..." jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya dileher kokoh sang suami.

Digigitnya bibir jaejoong, sehingga lidahnya bisa masuk dan mengajak lidah sang istri menari bersama.

Tangan changmin tidak tinggal diam, diremasnya dada berisi milik jaejoong. Walaupun jaejoong seorang namja, tapi jaejoong memiliki dada yang cukup berisi. Dan asal kalian tahu jika dada jaejoong ini dapat mengeluarkan asi seperti yeoja. Tentunya dengan bantuan kecanggihan teknologi dan obat-obatan yang dapat merangsang keluarnya asi.

"Ungghhh..." konsentrasi jaejoong terpecah. Suaminya paling lihai jika menyangkut memuaskan jaejoong di ranjang.

Puas menari dengan lidah jaejoong, lidah nakal changmin menyusuri leher jenjang sang istri, dijilat dan dihisapnya leher hingga ke bahu mulus sang istri.

"Eummph... eumphh..." changmin menghisap nipple jaejoong dengan rakus.

Jaejoong pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan nakalnya sudah akan memegang penis changmin, akan tetapi changmin malah menangkap tangan jaejoong dan melepaskan hisapannya pada dada jaejoong. Ditatap nya mata bulat jaejoong.

"Tidak dengan tangan mu sayang."

"lalu?"

"Menungging! Daddy ingin melihat hole nakal mu yang selalu berkedut minta dipuaskan."

Changmin bangkit dari atas tubuh jaejoong dan duduk menyandar di ranjang mereka.

"ish..." walaupun jaejoong menggerutu, namun perintah changmin tetap dilakukan.

Jaejoong membelakangi changmin dan menungging didepan changmin. Dilebarkan pahanya dan hole pink jaejoong pun terpampang jelas di hadapan changmin.

Dengan smirk di wajahnya, changmin mulai menjilati hole favorite milik istrinya ini.

"Slurpp... slurp... Chup... slurrpp..." dengan semangat changmin menjilati hole jaejoong.

"Shh..."

"Eumm.. eumm..." digigit dengan lembut hole pink itu.

"Osshh..." jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas dada nya yang mulai mengeluarkan asi akibat hisapan rakus changmin tadi.

"Chup Chupp Chupp" dikecupnya setiap inch punggung jaejoong sambil changmin memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam hole jaejoong.

"Ahh..."

Dikeluar masukkannya ketiga jari itu di hole jaejoong dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

"Ahh... daddyhh... masukkan penis daddy... uhh.."

Dikeluarkannya tiga jari itu, lalu changmin membalik tubuh jaejoong, sehingga jaejoong tidur terlentang. Kedua paha jaejoong sudah dilebarkan, agar lebih mudah saat changmin menggenjot hole pink itu.

"Beg it mom..." ucap changmin tegas namun sensual

"Daddy... jeball masukkan penis daddy hum..." jaejoong menatap changmin dengan mata sayu menggoda miliknya.

"Begitu kah cara memohon?" changmin menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke hole jaejoong.

"Uhhh... daddy changminie... jeball..." jaejoong mulai frustasi jika changmin mulai menggodanya seperti ini.

"Just beg it baby..." changmin mulai mengeluar masukkan kepala penisnya.

"Ahh... daddy penis changminie... ahh... fuck me harder..." changmin tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan erotis dari jaejoong itu.

"As you wish baby.. Chup.." changmin mengecup kening jaejoong penuh cinta.

Dengan sekali hentakkan, changmin memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole jaejoong.

"Akhhh..." jaejoong berteriak dan tanpa sengaja hole nya pun itu mengetat.

"Damn you jae!!" changmin merasakan penisnya seperti dihisap makin dalam oleh hole jaejoong.

Mulai digenjotnya hole jaejoong dengan cepat. Sesering apa pun mereka bercinta, hole jaejoong akan selalu sempit seperti ini. Apalagi saat ini jaejoong masih mengetatkan hole nya yang membuat changmin cukup kesusahan untuk menggerakkan penisnya di dalam hole jaejoong.

"Jangan diketatkan baby.. daddy susah bergerak..." protes changmin

"Uhhh... tapi daddy suka hole mommy yang sempit seperti ini kan... ahhh..."

"Sangat suka baby jae... chup.. chupp.." changmin mengecupi bibir jaejoong yang menjadi candunya selama ini.

Changmin mengangkat satu kaki jenjang jaejoong ke atas bahunya. Didorongnya makin dalam penisnya agar mengenai titik gairah jaejoong didalam sana.

"Akhh... ahh... akhh... ahh..." badan jaejoong terlonjak karena changmin menggenjot holenya dengan cepat dan tepat. Titik gairah jaejoong berkali-kali ditumbuk oleh penis panjang suaminya.

"Panggil daddy, baby..." changmin menatap jaejoong dengan penisnya masih menggempur hole sempit milik istrinya.

"Ohh daddyh... faster... ahh..." jaejoong terus mendesah

"Eummm... eumphh..." changmin semakin brutal menggenjot hole jaejoong sambil menghisap nipple jaejoong.

"Ahh daddyh... suck it... suck..." jaejoong menekan kepala changmin agar terus menghisap nipple nya.

"eunggh... eumm..." digigit dengan gemas nipple jaejoong.

"Akhh... daddyh..." jaejoong meremas rambut changmin.

Changmin tahu jaejoong akan segera mencapai orgasme nya, dengan kecepatan penuh, changmin terus menghujam hole jaejoong.

"Ohhh... daddyyhhhh... crot... crott crott..." jaejoong menyemburkan spermanya.

Changmin menegakkan badannya, diolesinya dada jaejoong dengan sperma jaejoong sendiri. Changmin makin bersemangat karena istrinya sudah orgasme, ditambah wajah menggoda istrinya setelah orgasme saat ini begitu sangat menggoda.

Penis changmin semakin membesar didalam sana, jaejoong yang tahu, dia pun mengetatkan holenya lagi agar suaminya bisa cepat menyusul orgasme.

"Ohh mommyhh... crott crot crottt..." changmin yang tidak tahan akan godaan hole jaejoong, akhirnya menumpahkan cairan cintanya ke dalam hole jaejoong. Kemudian didekapnya tubuh jaejoong dengan mesra.

Jaejoong sangat suka dipeluk dalam keadaan telanjang oleh suaminya ini. Badan suaminya sangat hangat.

"Saranghae shim jaejoong"

"Nado saranghae daddy changminie"

Untuk beberapa saat sambil mengatur napas, mereka tetap berpelukan hangat seperti ini. Lima tahun menikah dan memiliki dua anak kadung yang lahir dari rahim jaejoong, membuat changmin begitu mencintai namja yang menjadi istrinya ini.

"Daddy takut mommy hamil lagi." Changmin berbisik begitu lirih ditelinga jaejoong.

"Tapi mommy ingin."

"Jeball... daddy tidak bisa melihat mommy menderita lagi ketika hamil hingga melahirkan. Nyawa daddy seakan akan dicabut tiap melihat mommy kesakitan." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Humm arraseo... mommy meminum obat anti hamil itu..." jawab jaejoong sedih

"Daddy sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya jaehyun dan chaerin."

"Humm..." jaejoong hanya bergumam menjawab suaminya.

"Jae... jangan marah... chup chup.." diciumnya bahu jaejoong.

"Molla..." jawab jaejoong sekenanya.

"Geure, lalu apa mau mommy hum?" changmin mengangkat dagu jaejoong, agar jaejoong menatapnya.

"Bercinta setiap hari." Jawab jaejoong lantang

"Mommy..." changmin bingung. Bukannya changmin tidak suka jika harus bercinta tiap hari dengan jaejoong. Akan tetapi jaejoong sudah dapat peringatan dari dokter, bahwa jaejoong tidak boleh bercinta setiap hari. Jika tidak dikontrol, jaejoong bisa menderita gangguan mental. Ditambah daya tahan tubuh jaejoong yang kurang, jaejoong akan langsung sakit ketika habis bercinta.

Jaejoong menderita hypersexual sejak mengenal changmin. Jaejoong pun malu memiliki penyakit seperti ini. Tubuh changmin membuat jaejoong begitu ketagihan. Jaejoong juga seorang masokis. Dia akan meminta changmin bermain kasar, memukul pantatnya atau mengikatnya. Sedangkan changmin tipe pria yang bermain lembut ketika bercinta. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, changmin mulai mengikuti permainan ranjang jaejoong. Changmin pun namja yang punya imajinasi liar. Changmin suka jika jaejoong memakai baju maid dan tempat favorite saat bercinta dengan jaejoong adalah bathub kamar mandi mereka.

Latar belakang jaejoong yang dulu pernah memiliki tunangan seorang sadist mungkin sedikit banyak membuat jaejoong seperti ini. Bukan jaejoong tidak bisa melupakan mantannya terdahulu, tapi alam bawah sadar yang membuat jaejoong seperti ini.

Changmin adalah tipe namja yang dingin dan angkuh. Tapi saat bertemu dengan jaejoong dan bermain di ranjang, sirna semua reputasinya selama ini. Walau terkadang, changmin masih beberapa kali memperlihatkan sikap dingin dan egoisnya di depan jaejoong dan anak-anaknya. Jaejoong sampai dibuat menangis karena changmin pernah berbicara dingin kepadanya.

Jaejoong paling tidak suka diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan. Sedangkan changmin merupakan ceo muda yang bisnisnya bertebaran dimana-dimana yang mengharuskan changmin berpergian. Jaejoong tidak bisa jauh dari changmin terlalu lama. Jaejoong akan mulai gelisah dan menangis. Dan untuk menenagkan jaejoong, changmin harus menebusnya dengan bercinta semalam suntuk, walaupun tubuhnya lelah sepulang dari dinas di luar negeri. Tak apa jika itu untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Forget to review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
